The present invention relates to an apparatus for aerating water, and includes a rigid, at least essentially planar support element upon which is disposed a sheet made of rubber or other elastomeric material, with this sheet being provided with fine slits for the discharge of air. The support element has one or more connectors for supplying air between the support element and the sheet, with the rim portion of the sheet being connected in an air tight manner to the support element. At least one holding means is disposed at various locations inwardly of the rim portion of the sheet for limiting or preventing a lifting or raising of the sheet from the support element when the sheet is subjected to internal pressure.
With the heretofore known apparatus of this type, threaded bolts or metal strips that are bolted on are provided that extend through the sheet and the support element. Aside from the fact that these known holding means require a not inconsiderable amount of time and effort for assembly, they do not even ensure that no air can escape or leak out.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a simple and rapid assembly is possible, while at the same time an airtight configuration is ensured.